This invention relates to new and useful improvements in archery bows.
A compound cable is a link between an eccentric and a bow arm. It is a common practice in the trade to anchor a compound cable to a bow arm forwardly of a rotatable bowstring guide member or on a shaft supporting such guide member. While this positioning of the compound cable does provide bow arm leverage to the eccentric, such leverage is restricted to that portion of the arm forwardly of the shaft.
Providing a bow with an adjustable draw length has been difficult to achieve. Changing sizes of bowstring guide members or changing of parts of the bowstring guide member is commonly employed, however, this requires an additional inventory of parts.